Besos de Sangre
by Arisa Darkness
Summary: Mientras trabaja durante el verano en la nueva floristería de su ciudad, Harry conoce a un misterioso hombre de ojos rojos que no lo deja en paz ¿Qué quiere de él? ¿Y por qué de repente comienza a tener sueños extraños? SLASH, YAOI (Relación Hombre·X·Hombre). Crossover Harry Potter/Koyoi Wa Kimi No Tochi Kisu (El Beso de Sangre).
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola, antes que nada advierto que **está historia la publiqué antes en otra cuenta** (8Yukikaze8) hace unos 3 años, pero no la había terminado y la borré. También la publiqué en Amor Yaoi y AO3. Recientemente he superado un bloqueo de escritor (Después de 3 largos años ¡Aleluya!) y he decidido comenzar de nuevo en una cuenta más o menos nueva, por eso cambié los nombres, pero soy la misma autora, esto **no es un plagio**. Si tenéis alguna duda podéis ir a los perfiles de mis otras cuentas, allí puse que _ésta_ era mi nueva cuenta.

Ahora sí…originalmente esta historia iba a ser más larga, pero la inspiración no viene así que solo va a abarcar el manga (El Beso de Sangre), puede que en un futuro haga una segunda parte o escriba algún extra, pero no estoy segura.

Son cinco capítulos en total, unas 15.000 palabras, subiré un capítulo al día hasta acabarla. Espero que la disfruten, y si ya la habían empezado a leer hace tres años; lamento la espera.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kisu wo son míos, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling y Makoto Tateno, solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** **SLASH** ( **Relación Hombre·X·Hombre** ), **Lemon** , **Violación** , **Relación entre un menor de edad y un adulto** , **OOC** , **Mundo mágico bashing** en general, básicamente Harry se desentiende de los problemas del mundo mágico.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** **SLASH** (Relación Hombre·X·Hombre) y **OOC**.

* * *

 **.:Besos de Sangre:.**

* * *

Harry miró con desagrado a su nueva jefa, Dalia Jones, la dueña de la nueva floristería que había abierto en el centro de Little Whinging. Ella era una señora mayor de altura media, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones, el maquillaje que llevaba no era capaz de disimular las arrugas que tenía en la frente ni las líneas de expresión alrededor de su boca, de hecho, la hacía verse algo ridícula ya que utilizaba colores demasiado fuertes para su piel pálida.

Harry no tenía edad para trabajar, pero su tío le había dicho que si pensaba seguir viviendo bajo su techo debía pagar por su comida. En ese momento Harry había querido preguntarle _"¿Qué comida?"_ pero no lo hizo porque sabía que esa pregunta solo causaría una golpiza que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

El cuarto año en Hogwarts había sido el peor que había vivido hasta la fecha. Un estudiante, Cedric Diggory había muerto por su culpa. Harry seguía llorando todas las noches a pesar de las semanas que habían transcurrido desde su muerte, pero no solo lloraba por él, sino también por sus padres que habían dado sus vidas por la suya, por Sirius quién había pasado doce años pudriéndose en Azkaban por su culpa, por Remus que había vivido toda su vida oculto en una asquerosa cabaña en medio del bosque solo y triste por su culpa, y por todas las personas que seguían luchando día a día para que él pudiese vencer.

Llorar era un placer, pero poco a poco Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido no eran solamente culpa suya, por supuesto que no, Dumbledore tenía mucho que ver en lo mierda que era su vida y la de los que lo rodeaban.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que Harry se había dado cuenta de las manipulaciones del director. Él podía verlo, podía ver los hilos negros envueltos alrededor de su aura, podía ver cada año como poco a poco el hermoso color blanco de su aura desaparecía entre la oscuridad, lo podía ver tan claro como veía las auras de sus "mejores" amigos; grises, oscuras, opacas con un aire de manipulación y codicia a su alrededor.

Harry siempre había sido muy consciente del don que le había concedido la magia; él podía ver las auras de las personas y sus verdaderas intenciones, podía distinguir el bien del mal con facilidad, él podía hacerlo desde que tenía cinco años de edad.

Había estado tan asustado cuando empezó a ver una sombra borrosa de color extraño junto a las personas, él había pensado que se estaba quedando completamente ciego, pero después de un tiempo la sombra se quedó allí, su vista no empeoro y Harry termino por acostumbrarse a ver aquel color.

Poco después de aquello, él se dio cuenta de lo que aquellos colores significaban cuando empezó a asociar los colores con la personalidad de las personas.

Su tío tenía el aura gris oscura porque él era un mal hombre, porque él lo golpeaba y le gritaba insultos y hablaba mal de otras personas cuando no estaban ahí. Su tía tenía el aura gris también, pero más clara porque ella le gritaba y hablaba mal de otras personas, pero jamás le había puesto una mano encima. Su primo compartía el aura gris de su familia, pero él la tenía más clara que la de su padre y más oscura que la de su madre porque él abusaba de otros niños en la escuela.

Nadie tenía el aura completamente blanca, todos la tenían manchada de gris y algunos de ellos incluso tenían manchas de otros colores. El aura cambiaba de color cuando alguien sentía algo muy fuertemente, por ejemplo cuando su tío estaba muy enojado y comenzaba a gritarle y golpearlo su aura se volvía negra como la noche y cuando se calmaba él volvía a tener su gris de siempre aunque con los años su gris parecía hacerse cada vez más negro.

A él no le gustaban las personas con el aura negra, ellos eran malas personas.

El blanco y negro y los tonos de grises no eran los únicos colores de auras que podía ver, él había visto a varias personas con distintos tonos de verdes, rojos, azules y violetas pero no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba.

-¡Date prisa!-. Harry gimió ante las palabras de su nueva jefa. Hoy hacía muchísimo calor, él no quería caminar bajo el sol para entregar un ramo de rosas, pero si no lo hacía ese día no cobraría, y si no cobraba Dalia se lo contaría a su tío y su tío lo golpearía, así que Harry tomo el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas como la sangre y abandono la fresca floristería para partir hacía la mansión más lúgubre de todo Surrey.

Harry pensó por el camino en ralentizar su marcha para volver más tarde a la tienda, pero si llegaba tarde el cliente se quejaría y no cobraría así que descarto el pensamiento.

A primera vista la mansión parecía abandonada y deshabitada, pero el ojiverde sabía muy bien que allí vivía al menos una persona.

 _Aquella calurosa mañana de verano, Harry regaba las plantas exteriores de la floristería cuando oyó una misteriosa voz dirigida hacía él._

 _-Quisiera una docena de estas rosas-. El mago levantó la vista para mirar a su nuevo cliente, sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa al ver el color rojo que desprendía el hombre que señalaba el expositor de las rosas._

 _Un rubor se instaló en sus mejillas al posar sus ojos sobre el rostro del desconocido, era hermoso…_

 _Tenía el cabello negro como la noche, el cuál caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran extrañamente rojos muy profundos ¿Lentillas?_

 _Nunca había visto una piel tan pálida como la del extraño, hacía resaltar sus finos labios rosados y el color carmesí de sus ojos._

 _Por alguna razón que desconocía tuvo un mal presentimiento al verlo, pero lo descartó en cuanto vio el color que desprendía su aura; rojo, él no sabía lo que significaba, pero ese color demostraba que el hombre no buscaba hacer daño, el rojo era intenso, era simplemente rojo ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, y sin ninguna mancha…solo rojo._

 _-Por favor, entrégalas personalmente a esta dirección-. Harry asintió sin dejar de mirarlo y él desapareció antes de que pudiera decirle nada, lo había dejado completamente desconcertado…_

Las puertas delanteras de la mansión estaban cerradas, pero había un timbre con un telefonillo a un lado de la puerta. Harry estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando las puertas crujieron y comenzaron a abrirse hacia atrás.

-Pasa, por favor…-. Harry frunció el ceño _¿Lo habían visto venir?_ El ojiverde se encogió de hombros, quizá tenían una cámara de seguridad escondida en algún sitio.

-Bienvenido-susurro la misma voz, pero no parecía provenir del telefonillo. El mago se estremeció y por alguna razón que desconocía los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

Caminó en silencio, deteniéndose ante cada sonido extraño, hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, él debía apresurarse…

Tocó la puerta.

-Disculpe, entrega de flores-dijo en voz alta, sería todo mucho más fácil si dejaba las flores y se iba, pero él debía asegurarse de que el cliente las recibiera.

-Entra, por favor-. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, las grandes puertas de madera chirriaron y se abrieron hacía atrás _¿Tendrían un sensor?_ -siento esto pero ¿Podrías entregar las flores adentro?-preguntó la misma voz _¿Desde dónde provenía?_

Harry suspiró con cansancio, él realmente debía volver a la floristería, pero también debía entregar las flores así que entro a la casa, la cual estaba decorada muy lúgubremente. Nada más entrar, justo en el gran vestíbulo de la casa, había unas grandes escaleras de madera oscura alfombradas en rojo, las subió lentamente, aferrándose al ramo de rosas en sus brazos y mirando sus pies en todo momento, los grandes ventanales de la habitación no dejaban pasar la luz del sol debido a que estaban cubiertos con gruesas cortinas negras.

Giro hacia el lado izquierdo, ya que la gran escalera estaba dividida en dos, y avanzó por el pasillo girando cuando fue necesario.

¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro? ¿Era para dar ambiente? Por qué si era para eso, funcionaba, el ojiverde ya tenía los pelos de punta.

-Abre la puerta al final del pasillo-. Harry poso la mano sobre el picaporte, su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto y no sabía porque.

-Disculpe…-dijo empujando la puerta hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al ver, nada más entrar, no a uno, sino a tres chicos extremadamente bellos, mirándolo con curiosidad.

El más hermoso, según su criterio, era el chico que había encargado las flores, pero los otros dos no se quedaban atrás. Los tres se parecían _¿Serian hermanos?_ Los dos que desconocía tenían el cabello igual de negro y los ojos igual de rojos que el hombre que había encargado las rosas, pero el que parecía ser el menor de ellos o al menos el más bajo tenía el cabello corto, pero más largo que el más alto quién lo tenía en punta y todo revuelto, lo cual le daba una apariencia muy rebelde junto con sus rasgos fuertes, el otro tenía unos rasgos suaves, pero aún así fuertes, dominantes como los otros dos.

Por alguna razón, algo dentro de su pecho le gritó _¡Corre!_ Pero él no podía moverse, no podía dejar de mirarlos.

-¿Qué tal?-dijo su cliente sacándolo de su trance-muchas gracias-murmuro, su voz sonaba suave, pero fuerte a la vez. En cuanto comenzó a acercarse, Harry sintió que debía correr, sintió que si no lo hacía su vida se perdería, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no querían moverse.

-¡Tome!-exclamó más fuertes de lo que pretendía, él estaba nervioso y con los pelos de punta, se sentía extraño-La-las flores que encargo-balbuceó avergonzado, sonrojándose fuertemente al entregarle el ramo de rosas rojas.

El hombre las tomó sin dejar de mirarlo, rozando su pálida mano con una de las suyas al cogerlas.

-Gracias, perdón por hacerte traerlas por toda la casa. Verás, de hecho, estamos a la mitad de un juego-agradeció y se disculpó el hombre.

-¿Un juego?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad mirando a los otros dos hombres.

-Ajedrez japonés-dijeron al unísono alzando cada uno una ficha del juego, ambos parecían un poco aburridos, pero Harry no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, él solo quería irse lo antes posible _¡Maldita sea su curiosidad!_

-Solo yo se las reglas así que no podía ir a la puerta-explicó el hombre sonriendo suavemente. -Espero que no te hayas asustado ya que la casa está a oscuras, disculpa…

-N-no pasa nada, debería irme. Mi jefa se enfadara si no regreso pronto-dijo Harry rápidamente ¿Por qué sentía que debía correr? Parecían ser chicos normales, hermosos y algo góticos, pero normales al fin y al cabo. Sus auras no eran oscuras, sus colores eran extraños, pero claros.

-Aquí tienes el dinero de las flores-dijo el hombre entregándole un par de billetes-¿Podrías traer la misma entrega de flores todos los días a partir de mañana?

-Por supuesto, gracias. -agradeció Harry tanto por el dinero como por la compra de las flores en la tienda en que trabajaba aunque él no estaba muy seguro de querer volver a entrar en este lugar a entregar otro ramo de rosas.

-Por cierto-lo detuvo el hombre antes de que se diera la vuelta y se fuera-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Harry lo miró antes de contestar.

-Harry Potter-dijo en voz baja esperando una reacción, sí ellos eran mágicos se sorprenderían y de inmediato buscarían la cicatriz en su frente. Ellos no lo hicieron. Harry suspiro de alivio, pero, por alguna razón, su corazón aún latía con fuerza.

-Harry, soy Keito. Muchas gracias por venir, nos vemos mañana-. Harry asintió en silencio y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra más, algo en su interior le gritaba que corriera, que huyera y que no volviera jamás.

 **.:KXH:.**

Keito sonrió viéndole marcharse a través de una de las ventanas delanteras de la mansión, por fin lo había encontrado…otra vez.

-¿Es él?-preguntó uno de sus queridos amigos, el más alto de ellos, Saisei.

-Sí, al fin lo encontré y ahora se hace llamar Harry-. Keito apoyo una de sus manos sobre el gran ventanal de cristal sin dejar de mirar como su nueva obsesión se marchaba. -He estado esperando por ti, Harry-.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? No sé por qué escribí esto si os soy sincera, releí el manga y dije "Mm…está historia quedaría bien con Harry como prota" y luego empecé a escribir.

Por cierto, también estoy subiendo esta historia en AO3 (Bajo este mismo nombre) y en Amor Yaoi (Bajo el nombre de Yukikaze).

Que tengáis un estupendo día.

Saludos, Arisa


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kisu wo son míos, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling y Makoto Tateno, solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** SLASH (Relación Hombre·X·Hombre), Lemon, Violación, Relación entre un menor de edad y un adulto, OOC, Mundo mágico bashing en general, básicamente Harry se desentiende de los problemas del mundo mágico.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** SLASH (Relación Hombre·X·Hombre), Violación, OOC, Relación entre un menor de edad y un adulto.

* * *

.:Besos de Sangre:.

* * *

Harry cerró las puertas de la floristería y paso la llave, luego bajo el portón de metal y colocó el candado. Dalia lo hacía cerrar la tienda desde que comenzó a trabajar en la floristería, él tenía que abrir todas las mañanas a las ocho y cerrar todas las noches también a las ocho así su jefa podía venir después e irse antes.

A Harry realmente le desagradaba la mujer de mediana edad, ella le pagaba una miseria, lo trataba mal, lo hacía trabajar como un condenado y siempre estaba quejándose con su tío, lo que provocaba que el hombre lo golpeara y le gritara.

 _Qué vida más miserable llevo_ pensó guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo de la sudadera vieja, mucho más grande que él, que había heredado de su primo.

Estaba muy cansado, pero eso a sus tíos no les importaba, una vez en casa él tendría que cocinar la cena y, mientras ellos comían alegremente, él tendría que limpiar el desastre que sus familiares habían hecho durante el día.

Caminó por las calles con lentitud deseando no llegar nunca a su destino, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

-Estoy en casa-susurro lo más bajo posible cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¡Ya era hora muchacho ingrato!-gritó su tía nada más verlo-dale las gracias a dios porque tu tío aún no ha vuelto ¡Comienza la cena de inmediato!-ordenó sin dejar de gritar.

Harry asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo a la cocina, una vez allí ojeo la receta sobre la mesada. Por suerte era una receta fácil, sus parientes querían pastel de carne para hoy y de postre debía preparar natillas de vainilla las cuáles también eran fáciles de hacer, él rezaría por que estuvieran lo suficientemente hechas antes de que su tío regresara.

Preparó rápidamente la carne, el puré y la salsa, lo convino todo en una gran bandeja con salsa blanca y queso rallado por encima, y la metió en el horno. Segundos después comenzó a preparar las natillas, cuando puso los seis recipientes de barro de tamaño medio en la nevera, el pastel de carne ya estaba listo.

Puso la mesa con rapidez, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto; las servilletas bien dobladas, ninguna mancha en los vasos ni en los platos, y los cubiertos en su lugar correspondiente.

-¡Estoy en casa!-rugió su tío desde la puerta principal. Harry suspiro de alivio, lo había conseguido…

Su tío no le dirigió la palabra al verlo, él simplemente se sentó y espero a que su tía y su primo se sentaran antes de ordenarle, muy maleducadamente, que les sirviera.

Sirvió los tres platos en un tiempo record y se paró en una esquina a observar como sus parientes comían, su tío y su primo parecían dos cerdos masticando con la boca abierta, su tía por otro lado comía educadamente, lamentablemente ella no se había molestado en enseñarles sus buenos modales a su hijo ni a su marido.

La boca se le hacía agua y su vientre rugía al verlos, tenía tanta hambre. Sus tíos siempre lo obligaban a verlos comer, ellos parecían tan felices al oír el rugido de su estómago.

-Limpia la casa, chico-ordenó su tío después de veinte minutos de verlos masticar. Harry asintió y prácticamente voló hacía el armario debajo de las escaleras para sacar sus instrumentos de limpieza, se encargó primero del segundo piso.

Nadie había hecho nada, la casa estaba como la había dejado en la mañana, en las habitaciones él tuvo que tender las camas, limpiar las ventanas, quitar el polvo de los estantes, barrer, fregar el suelo y arreglar la ropa de los armarios. Limpió el baño del piso y el de sus tíos a fondo y finalmente barrió y fregó el suelo del pasillo, hizo lo mismo con las escaleras y con el pasillo de la puerta de entrada, él también limpio el espejo de la entrada y el mueble de los zapatos, finalmente comenzó a limpiar la sala siendo observado atentamente por su tía.

Su tío y su primo miraban la tele y le gritaban obscenidades cada vez que se ponía delante de ella.

Por orden de su tío, sirvió el postre y mientras ellos comían se dedicó a limpiar la cocina.

Estaba acostumbrado a hacer las tareas desde que tenía cinco años, pero ahora que también tenía un trabajo él estaba más cansado que nunca, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado, él solo quería ir a dormir…y comer algo, pero podía ignorar los rugidos de su barriga, lo más inmediato era dormir. Fregó los platos bostezando, los ojos se le cerraban.

-¡Limpia la mesa chico!-gritó su tío desde el comedor. Harry se apresuró a recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa lo más rápido que pudo y lo lavó todo con eficiencia.

Su tía lo observaba con una mueca en su rostro, cuando acabó ella le dio un trozo de pan duro, un trozó de queso rancio y una pequeña botella de agua con una manzana vieja.

-Y no pidas más-dijo entregándoselo todo.

-Gracias tía-dijo en respuesta llevándoselo todo a su cuarto. Su tío lo encerró una vez que estuvo dentro de su cuarto trancando los cinco cerrojos de su puerta.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama, la cual crujió ante su peso, y corto un trozo del pan, él dejó a un lado el trozo más grande y partió el más pequeño a la mitad, metió el queso dentro y se lo comió sin siquiera saborearlo, devoró la manzana arenosa sin pensarlo dos veces y tiró el hueso en la basura. Una vez terminado todo, tomo un gran trago de agua y finalmente picó el pan sobrante en uno de los recipientes de comida de Hedwig y puso agua en el otro.

-Lo siento chica, esto es todo lo que hay-susurro acariciándole el pecho con el dorso de su mano. Hedwig mordisqueo su dedo suavemente antes de comenzar a comer.

Harry se quitó la sudadera y los pantalones rápidamente dejándose solo la camiseta de gran tamaño y sus calzoncillos. Finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiró cansado repasando su día en su mente, había sido un día raro, su tío no lo había golpeado y esos chicos…

-Debo ir a hacer otra entrega mañana-susurro suspirando. Él realmente no quería, algo no se sentía bien con ellos- ¿Por qué me sentí tan inquieto en su presencia?-se preguntó en voz baja. Él estaba seguro de que no eran mágicos porque si lo hubieran sido, ellos lo hubiesen reconocido, pero no lo hicieron, aún así…había algo extraño en ellos, sus auras eran rojas y él odiaba no saber qué significaba eso.

Harry volvió a suspirar abrazando su vieja almohada, él no quería pensar más…estaba tan cansado.

 **.:KXH:.**

Keito miro el reloj, ya era tarde, Harry debía estar durmiendo en estos momentos.

Él se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado casi todo el día observando cómo sus dos amigos, Saisei y Natsuhi, jugaban al ajedrez y se dirigió a la ventana más próxima.

-¿Vas con él?-preguntó Saisei sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Sí-respondió con simpleza el vampiro cerrando sus ojos carmesí. Una neblina roja cubrió la habitación y cientos de mariposas salieran volando por la ventana.

La neblina y las mariposas volaron todas juntas en la misma dirección, hacía el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Keito podía oler el aroma de Harry en el segundo piso, justo en la ventana dónde había rejas de metal. Él frunció el ceño ante las rejas, pero sonrío al darse cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, no le fue difícil entrar…

Sonrío al ver al objeto de su obsesión dormir pacíficamente, abrazando su almohada con fuerza. Le gustaba su nueva forma, sobretodo sus ojos: los más verdes que había visto a lo largo de su vida, era una pena que ahora mismo estuvieran escondidos detrás de sus parpados y de sus largas y gruesas pestañas negras.

Nunca había sido feo, siempre hermoso para él, pero esta forma era particularmente bella, cuando lo había visto por primera vez apenas había logrado contenerse, lo necesitaba tanto, tanto que dolía y sobretodo lo frustraba porqué él no entendía la necesidad, no sabía por qué lo deseaba tanto, no sabía por qué lo buscaba cada vez que se reencarnaba, él no sabía, solo seguía sus instintos.

Caminó por la habitación lentamente y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama, la cual crujió con suavidad. Observo a su obsesión en silencio, él no era tonto, sabía que Harry no era muy bien tratado por su familia, era bastante obvio y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta nada más verlo. Harry estaba demasiado delgado y era demasiado bajo para tener los años que tenía, lo sabía, pero había decidido ignorarlo por ahora, eso no significaba que su llamada familia quedaría impune.

Keito estiró la mano y rozó con sus dedos la mejilla izquierda del ojiverde, Harry gimió en sueños y soltó su almohada para acomodarse boca arriba sobre su colchón.

-Buenas noches Harry-murmuro deslizando su otra mano por debajo de la gran camisa que llevaba puesta el ojiverde, la subió con cuidado hasta su cuello, acariciando con sus fríos dedos su suave piel en el proceso.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, su cara estaba a centímetros del rostro del chico de ojos verdes.

-He estado esperando por ti-susurro antes de conectar sus labios con los del mago durmiente.

Harry gimió inquieto, su corazón latía acelerado.

Gritos, él oía gritos por todas partes, gritos que clamaban sangre…y entonces, esas voces…

 _Rápido_

 _Debes apresurarte_

 _Corre…_

 _¡Ahora!_

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de repente, estaba sin aliento, él no podía entenderlo, no entendía lo que había soñado.

Normalmente soñaba con la muerte de Cedric o con sus padres gritándole por haberlos matado, pero hoy…hoy había tenido una pesadilla que no tenía sentido, pero que lo había inquietado más que sus otras pesadillas, más que Cedric gritándole "¡Tú me mataste!", más que sus padres echándole la culpa de todo y él no entendía por qué, pero se había sentido muy real, como si en realidad lo hubiese vivido, como si no fuera una pesadilla sino un recuerdo.

Harry se incorporó sobre su cama y al instante supo que algo estaba mal, observó su habitación, todo parecía en su sitio ¿Entonces qué…? Y al mirar hacia abajo, hacía su propio cuerpo, lo supo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos con shock y confusión.

-¿Q-qué?-balbuceo sin dejar de mirar. Al incorporarse, su camiseta había caído desde su cuello hacía su estómago, pero eso no evitaba que él viera sus partes privadas, estaban cubiertas de… ¿Saliva? y ¿Eso era semen?

Alguien le había subido la camiseta, le había bajado los calzoncillos y…y había jugado con su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos de pánico, los primeros sospechosos que le vinieron a la mente fueron su tío y su primo, pero él los descarto rápidamente. Ellos jamás lo tocarían de esa manera, ambos eran homofóbicos perdidos y su tía tampoco lo haría. La sola idea de que alguno de esos tres lo hubiese tocado de esa manera le hizo estremecerse y sentir nauseas. _Por favor que no haya sido ninguno de ellos._

Nadie podría haber entrado a su cuatro a excepción de ellos tres, pero él estaba seguro de que no había sido ninguno de ellos ¿Cómo podrían si lo odiaban? Pero entonces… ¿Quién? ¿Quién lo había tocado de una manera tan íntima sin su permiso? ¿Quién había…?

Nadie jamás lo había tocado antes con esas intenciones, él ni siquiera había tenido una novia y tampoco quería una, él no podía entender porque alguien querría tocarlo a él de esa manera tan íntima porque, después de todo, él era un monstruo, un bicho raro así que ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Muchacho, el desayuno!

-¡Ya voy!-contestó Harry rápidamente ante la estridente voz de su tía. Él se levantó de la cama y casi se cayó al sentir fluyendo por sus piernas y su pecho el semen y la saliva, quería ducharse, tenía que ducharse.

Harry tomo una muda de ropa de su armario destartalado y salió corriendo al baño, hoy era jueves lo que significaba que podía ducharse sin ser castigado por ello. Sus tíos solo lo dejaban ducharse los lunes, los martes y los jueves.

Harry se quitó la camiseta delante del espejo, no supo que pensar al ver un rastro de fluidos que iba desde uno de sus pezones hacía su pene, también habían marcas en su pecho y en su cuello, y eso sin contar el desastre que era su zona íntima ¡Alguien le había…le había chupado ahí abajo! Y había dejado saliva por todas partes. Se sentía sucio y usado, alguien lo había tocado sin su consentimiento.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar más en ello. Se metió en la ducha y después de lavarse el cabello comenzó a refregar su piel con fuerza con una vieja esponja hasta que se volvió roja. Entonces él se sentó bajo la regadera enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas, dejando que el agua se llevara todo con ella.

-¡Apúrate chico!-. Harry se levantó, se vistió y salió corriendo del baño.

Él preparo rápidamente el desayuno de sus familiares, espero a que terminaran de comer, fregó los platos y los utensilios que había utilizado y salió corriendo hacía su trabajo.

Llegó diez minutos antes de las ocho, abrió la tienda con rapidez y después de sacar las flores exteriores, se sentó detrás de la caja registradora a pensar.

Él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la noche, él no lo entendía y aunque se sintiera usado y sucio no le había desagradado, fuera lo que fuere que le hubiesen hecho se había sentido lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerlo dormido y sin pesadillas hasta lo último porque su pesadilla había sido más corta de lo usual y él se había despertado a las seis y se había ido a la cama a las once así que había dormido bastante bien.

-¡Buenos días Harry!-. Ante la alegría de su jefa, Harry gimió, eso no significaba nada bueno para él. - He pensado que podríamos remodelar un poco la tienda…

El día había empezado mal e iba a empeorar, su jefa lo hizo reorganizar todas las estanterías y mover de sitio todas las macetas grandes. En su hora de descanso ya sudaba como un pavo en navidad, él corrió al baño a refrescarse y aprovecho la ducha para darse otro baño y quitarse el sudor.

-Ya que no tienes nada que hacer-dijo su jefa despectivamente, como si no hubiese hecho nada en toda la mañana-entrega el ramo de rosas

El corazón de Harry se aceleró dentro de su pecho y una sensación de inquietud se apodero de él. Por alguna razón su mente volvió a esa misma mañana cuando se despertó sucio y usado.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-preguntó con cansancio. Dalia lo miró mal, su aura gris se oscureció.

-Estoy segura de que a tu tío le gustaría saber que no quieres trabajar cuando vienes aquí y que pasas todo el día holgazaneando…

-¡Ya voy!-exclamó tomando el ramo de rosas lo más rápido que pudo, su tío lo golpearía si ella iba a quejarse con él y Harry no quería ser golpeado.

Dalia sonrío con malicia al ver a su empleado marcharse corriendo tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas.

Harry pasó de correr a caminar, y caminaba aún más lento cuanto más cerca estaba de la mansión. Algo dentro de él le gritaba que corriera cada vez más fuerte cuanto más se acercaba.

 _Quizá ellos tuvieron algo que ver con lo que paso esta mañana…_

Harry negro con la cabeza ¡No! Ellos no podrían haber hecho eso ¡Ni siquiera los conocía!

Respiró hondo y se armó de valor, solo debía entregar las flores y marcharse ¡Podía hacerlo!

El portón estaba abierto así que se acercó a la puerta rápidamente y tocó el timbre, ni un segundo después Keito abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenido-dijo. Harry se quedó paralizado y no al verlo sino al olerlo, sus mejillas se encendieron…ese olor, esa esencia era…era.- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Na-nada-balbuceo ¿Por qué lo ponía tan nervioso este hombre? Él no lo conocía, pero…había algo en él. -Sus rosas de hoy-dijo rápidamente ofreciéndole el ramo.

Keito lo tomo rozando sus manos en el proceso, Harry se estremeció alejando las suyas rápidamente.

-Gracias, aquí tienes el dinero

-Gracias-. Harry lo tomó y salió corriendo, el rojo de su aura lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, se había oscurecido.

-¡Harry!-. El mago realmente no quería, pero él se giró-¿Nos vemos de nuevo mañana?-. No pudo contestar, él simplemente salió corriendo.

Keito suspiró absorbiendo el aroma de las flores que Harry le había traído, su olor estaba impregnado en ellas, olían tan bien…

-¿Realmente eras masoquista verdad, Keito?-cuestiono Saisei. El vampiro miró a sus dos amigos.

-De verdad ¿Por qué lo dejas ir de nuevo?-preguntó Natsuhi.

-¿Cómo no podría?-dijo Keito en respuesta, había una mirada triste y melancólica en sus ojos rojos.

El viento soplo y con él se llevó los pétalos de las rosas que Harry le había traído.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? En el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán feas. Lo siento Harry, tienes que sufrir para ser feliz.

Que tengáis un estupendo día.

Saludos, Arisa


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kisu wo son míos, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling y Makoto Tateno, solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** **SLASH** ( **Relación Hombre·X·Hombre** ), **Lemon** , **Violación** , **Relación entre un menor de edad y un adulto** , **OOC** , Mundo mágico bashing en general, básicamente Harry se desentiende de los problemas del mundo mágico.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** **SLASH** (Relación Hombre·X·Hombre), **OOC** , **Relación entre un menor de edad y un adulto** , **Violación.**

Enserio es un **capítulo bastante fuertote en cuanto al tema de violación** desde el principio así que si sois muy sensibles a estos temas; cuidado. Yo os he advertido.

* * *

.:Besos de Sangre:.

* * *

La noche se cernía sobre Privet Drive, el viento soplaba y con él llevaba una neblina roja llena de hermosas mariposas negras. La neblina se deslizo por la ventana de arriba del número cuatro de Privet Drive y se concentró sobre la cama del durmiente Harry James Potter.

Keito besó los labios de su obsesión nada más materializarse sobre su cama. Harry dormía y no se enteraría de nada hasta la mañana siguiente, tenía toda la noche, su pequeña obsesión dormiría pasara lo que pasara…

Él subió su camiseta alzándola sobre sus brazos cuidadosamente, la tiró a un lado de la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa interior, la deslizo fácilmente y la tiró al suelo.

Le molestaba lo delgado que estaba Harry, pero eso no evitó que se pusiera completamente duro nada más contemplarlo, él dormía pacíficamente con las manos a los lados de su cara, se veía tan inocente y él iba a corromperlo esa noche.

Las marcas de la noche anterior adornaban su pecho y su cuello, se había divertido y había saciado un poco de su hambre, pero no completamente.

Keito lo besó profundamente metiendo su lengua en su boca.

Harry gimió en sueños, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, pero él no estaba solo, había alguien, alguien con el aura tan roja como la de Keito, alguien que tenía sus frías manos por todo su cuerpo y lo acariciaba con una suavidad que jamás había sentido antes.

-Eres mío-susurro el desconocido sin nombre a su oído para después lamer el lóbulo de su oreja mientras acariciaba su pecho con sus manos. Harry jadeo al sentir la frialdad arrastrándose por su piel, la lengua del extraño se metió en su boca y él lucho por el control de su húmeda cavidad, una batalla que perdió rápidamente.

Su corazón latía desbocado, él sabía que esto estaba mal, que no debería estar soñando esto, que no era solo un sueño, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, no quería hacer nada para detenerlo y no sabía porque.

 _Se siente tan bien…nadie me ha hecho sentir tan bien antes, tan amado…tan libre._

Y mientras él dormía, Keito se alimentaba de su cuerpo.

El vampiro se había despojado de sus ropas y se había arrodillado entre sus piernas, posicionando dichas extremidades sobre sus hombros. Él tenía su cabeza completamente enterrada entre las piernas de su obsesión y estaba succionando las consecuencias de su primer orgasmo, sabía tan bien, había extrañado tanto ese delicioso sabor.

Metió su lengua en el pequeño agujero del mago mientras masajeaba con sus manos sus testículos. Fuertes gemidos y jadeos de placer escapaban de la boca de Harry, un hilo de saliva corría por un costado de los labios del ojiverde manchando la vieja almohada bajo su cabeza.

Keito sacó su lengua y la volvió a meter más profundo. Las manos del mago se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la vieja sabana que anteriormente lo cubría arqueándose hacia atrás, jadeando con fuerza. Sudor cubría su frente.

El vampiro sonrío retirando sus manos, él se inclinó sobre el mago de ojos verdes y beso su boca una vez más. Ya había dejado rastros de su visita en su pecho, había mordido, pellizcado y chupado sus pequeños y rosados pezones hasta que se habían vuelto rojos y también había chupado varias porciones de piel en su cuello y en su estómago.

Tenía que marcarlo, Harry sería suyo hasta lo matara e incluso después de eso porque sus almas estaban ligadas por la eternidad.

Él sonrío con suavidad, alineando su polla dura con la cavidad húmeda de su obsesión.

Harry aflojo su agarre sobre las sabanas y sus latidos se calmaron, todo parecía haber acabado después de ese ardiente beso húmedo, pero entonces…de repente su espalda se arqueo hacía atrás y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre las sabanas.

-AAh-gritó el mago, cristalinas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Keito cerró los ojos, el placer inundo sus sentidos, había vuelto a casa y se sentía tan bien. Él se impulsó hacia atrás para después volverse a clavar profundamente dentro del estrecho agujero de su compañero, penetrándolo con fuerza. Se deslizó una vez más y volvió a entrar rápido, con fuerza una y otra vez.

Harry gritaba aferrándose a las mantas, sus ojos revoloteaban detrás de sus parpados, pero eso no detuvo a Keito, nada podía detenerlo, él entró y salió y entró y salió hasta que su semilla explotó dentro del cuerpo del hombre más pequeño.

Harry se arqueo profundamente hacía atrás, los pequeños dedos de sus pies se apretaron con fuerza. Keito cerró los ojos enterrado hasta lo más hondo en el agujero de su amante, el semen goteaba entre sus piernas y sobre el estómago de Harry, no quería irse otra vez, no quería salir…

-Pronto-susurro suspirando al deslizar su polla fuera del anillo de músculos del mago-pronto te tendré conmigo…

Keito beso los carnosos labios del mago por última vez esa noche antes de marcharse.

.:KXH:.

Harry despertó adolorido aquella mañana, su culo ardía como nunca antes lo había hecho y eso lo asustó, lo asustó porque sabía lo que significaba.

-No otra vez…-susurro casi suplicando, pero lamentablemente, sus temores más profundos se hicieron realidad aquella mañana en el preciso instante en el que se incorporó sobre su cama, gimiendo de dolor y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

Dejó caer sus piernas por el borde de la cama destartalada sin dejar de mirar fijamente un solo punto en la pared blanca media gris por el polvo y la humedad, él no quería ver hacía abajo, no quería contemplar su cuerpo pero no le hizo falta para saber lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Con todo el cuidado y la cautela que pudo reunir Harry alzó una mano y, muy suavemente, pasó sus dedos entre sus nalgas. Él no pudo evitar un gemido ante el dolor, y aunque ya lo sabía, aunque el dolor que sentía era más que suficiente para saberlo, Harry se miró los dedos, un sollozo escapo de su boca al ver el líquido blanco que los manchaba…sabía lo que era.

Se acurruco en una bola, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Él lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho y no lo hizo por el dolor, no, había sentido más dolor antes con las palizas de su tío, los sartenazos de su tía, las mordidas del perro de la tía Marge, incluso los golpes bajos de Dudley habían dolido más que esto, no, ese día él lloro por su inocencia pérdida.

Quince minutos después, Harry se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida que le dejó la piel roja, él había intentado con todas sus fuerzas quitarse el dulce olor que permanecía dentro de su cuerpo, pero no había podido, se aferraba con fuerza a su piel, atormentándolo, recordándole que lo habían mancillado, que habían jugado con su cuerpo y, lo peor de todo, que no se sentía tan mal por la acción sino por el hecho de haber sido violado.

Él estaba tan cansado, tan exhausto pero, sin embargo, también se sentía satisfecho, lo que le habían hecho lo había dejado…complacido, y eso le aterraba ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Por qué no se sentía tan mal como debía sentirse? ¿Es que acaso era un vi-vicioso? ¿Un sátiro? ¡No! ¡Él no era esa clase de persona! No…no disfrutaba de ser violado, no podía haber disfrutado de eso…

Harry se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo de la casa sin siquiera molestarse en hacer el desayuno o cumplir con el resto de sus tareas, él solo tenía que correr, correr para no pensar, pero cuanto más corría más pensamientos le venían a la cabeza.

 _¡Alguien me violó mientras dormía!_

 _¡Alguien se aprovechó de mí!_

Harry se paró de repente y cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mano en la boca, lágrimas manchaban su rostro. Se sentía mal…asqueado de sí mismo, lo habían violado y lo único que le molestaba era la acción no el acto sino la acción, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco…

-¿Estás bien?-. El ojiverde se giró, pero antes de que pudiera ver la cara de quién le había hablado, se dobló de dolor sujetándose el estómago.

-¡Oye…!-. Alguien lo tomo por el brazo, esa persona le decía algo, pero Harry no lograba entenderlo, se sentía mal, su visión estaba borrosa, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el pecho ¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Por qué hablaban tantas personas a la vez?

¿Por qué lo estaban tocando?

¡¿Por qué no podían callarse?!

Silencio, necesitaba silencio para calmar el dolor insoportable que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Estás bien?-. Esa simple pregunta resonó dentro de su cabeza como ninguna otra, el dolor de cabeza comenzó a disminuir, pero la presión en su pecho aumentó. Harry agarró su pecho estrujando su camisa antes de alzar el rostro y mirar la cara de quién le había hablado.-¿Estás bien, Harry?-. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ese olor… ¡Era él!

¡Él era quién-quién…!

Keito se adelantó rápidamente y atrapó a Harry en sus brazos antes de que golpeara el suelo al desvanecerse. Pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas y lo alzó en sus brazos.

-¿Conoces a este chico?-preguntó una de las personas presentes mirándolo con desconfianza, las otras tres hicieron lo mismo. Keito sonrío suavemente antes de hablar con dulzura.

- _ **Todo está bien, soy de su familia**_

-Oh está bien-murmuro el hombre ante su respuesta, sus ojos marrones miraban fijamente los ojos de Keito-él estará bien, este hombre es de su familia…

Keito sonrío una vez más antes de girarse y marcharse caminando tranquilamente por la calle con Harry en brazos.

 _Debo apresurarme y escapar…_

 _Esas voces otra vez…_

 _O sino él…_

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué me hará él?_

 _¿Quién es él?_

 _¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?_

 _¿Quién grita?_

 _¡Corre!_

 _¡Rápido!_

 _¡AHORA!_

Abrió los ojos, no entendía ese sueño pero seguía inquietándolo.

-¿Estás despierto?-. Harry giro el rostro aunque no le hizo falta para saber quién era ni lo que le había hecho. El ojiverde intentó respirar con el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, pero le era difícil.-¿Cómo te sientes?- ¿Ahora le importaba como se sentía? Quizá eso debería haberlo preguntado cuando lo violaba mientras dormía.

-¿Fuiste tú?-preguntó ignorando su pregunta, mirándolo a los ojos; verde choco contra rojo.

-Perdóname, puede que me haya excedido un poco...-respondió Keito mirándolo a los ojos como si nada. Harry no supo que decir, la rabia se apodero de él al contemplar la tranquilidad del hombre que lo había violado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!-exclamó, lágrimas de rabia escaparon de sus ojos derramándose por sus mejillas-¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos!

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y el dolor en el pecho aún seguía allí, pero él podía soportarlo ya que no era ajeno a ese dolor, era un vació que siempre había sentido, que nunca se llenaba por mucho que lo intentara, pero, gracias a este hombre, ese vació se había hecho más grande, le era difícil respirar, hasta le era difícil hablar con el nudo en su garganta y el agujero en su pecho.

-En eso te equivocas. Lo siento Harry-murmuro, su voz era suave y tranquila. Él alzó su mano y la poso sobre su mejilla antes de seguir hablando-pero no nos acabamos de conocer

-¿Qué?-cuestiono el ojiverde con confusión, él no lo conocía, estaba seguro de ello, pero…quizá Keito era un mago, quizá él si lo conocía, quizá lo había visto por la calle o en los periódicos, sí, tenía que ser eso, no podía ser de otra forma, él jamás se olvidaría de ese rostro. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Keito habló.

-Por cincuenta años, he estado esperando para tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos-susurro frotando su mano contra su mejilla. Harry frunció el ceño más confuso de lo que estaba antes ¿Hace cincuenta años? Keito estaba loco, él estaba en manos de un psicópata violador.

Tenía que hacer algo, debía escapar pero se sentía tan cansado ¿Lo había drogado? Él debía huir antes de que al psicópata le diera un ataque y lo violara otra vez, tenía que escapar. _Maldigo a Vernon Dursley por llevarse mi varita…_

Harry apretó los puños intentando sacar fuerzas de dónde no las tenía, Keito le estaba diciendo algo, pero él no lo escuchaba, tenía que escapar, este hombre estaba loco, este hombre lo había violado.

Harry contemplo la habitación en la que estaba, era grande y lujosa, él estaba sobre una gran cama cubierto con un acolchado de color crema, a su lado había una pequeña mesa de luz y sobre ella había un ramo de rosas rojas, una jarra llena de agua y un vaso. Él alzó una mano y, con cuidado, la movió por debajo del acolchado que tenía encima intentando no alertar a Keito de sus movimientos.

Keito seguía hablando, pero Harry no lo estaba escuchando, él se movió rápidamente, alzó su mano y estampó el vaso de vidrio contra el rostro del psicópata, entonces hizo uso de toda su fuerza para levantarse e intentar huir por la puerta, pero no lo consiguió.

- _ **Quédate**_ -. Su cuerpo no respondió, no podía moverse. - _ **Debes quedarte**_

Harry no lo podía creer ¿Por qué le pasaban estás cosas a él? Su cuerpo no respondía y…la herida, la herida que le había hecho a Keito en la mejilla al tirarle el vaso de vidrio había desaparecido. _Él no es humano_ , le suministro su mente, Keito no era humano y su aura roja se había vuelto oscura, él estaba enfadado y no era humano.

-No seas tan voluntarioso Harry, este cuerpo mío no ha comido nada en los últimos cincuenta años. Si no te comportas, mataré a todo el vecindario porque beberé su sangre hasta dejarlos secos para satisfacer mi hambre-. Harry no podía hacer más que mirar con los ojos bien abiertos como las rosas que habían estado sobre la mesa de luz se marchitaban en manos de Keito, quién era un vampiro.

Un vampiro…sediento de su sangre, un vampiro que acabaría con las vidas de todos sus vecinos si no se comportaba. Le daba igual lo que pasase con su familia, pero…los niños que allí vivían no merecían morir tan jóvenes.

No podía creerlo, esto era mentira ¡Tenía que estar soñando! Esto no podía estar pasando. Keito era un vampiro, el aura roja era el aura de los vampiros, y este vampiro lo quería y no tenía idea de porqué.

Keito se adelantó y, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Harry, tomó su mano y, por fin, probó una gota de su sangre de uno de sus dedos que se había cortado al arrojarle el vaso. Él quería más, más sangre, más…lo quería, quería a Harry.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar los ojos rojos del vampiro, Keito era un vampiro.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero ni Keito ni Harry miraron a las dos personas paradas en el umbral, observándolos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se ha dado cuenta?-preguntó Natsuhi con aburrimiento.

-Él es muy perspicaz esta vez ¿Estás bien Keito?-cuestiono Saisei con indiferencia.

-Natsuhi, Saisei ¿Pueden dejarnos solos?-respondió Keito, su mirada seguía fija en los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Está bien, no los molestaremos, pero sé amable con ese chico Keito-dijo Saisei antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Lo intentaré-respondió Keito tardíamente. El vampiro soltó la muñeca del mago para después colocar sus manos sobre su rostro y contemplarlo con una sonrisa-no sé qué debo hacer encarando tanta belleza

-¿Vas a comerme?-susurro Harry en respuesta mirándolo a los ojos atentamente, después de todo eso era lo que hacían los vampiros; chupar la sangre de sus víctimas hasta la muerte o al menos eso era lo que decía en su libro de texto de Defensa.

-Definitivamente te devoraré-contestó relamiéndose los labios-¡Todo de ti!

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo y entonces el vampiro lo besó, apoderándose de su boca con su lengua.

 _Esto debe ser una pesadilla_ , pensó Harry cerrando los ojos, _como esas que solía tener cuando era un niño asustado que no sabía nada, y…Keito debe ser el monstruo saliendo de mi pesadilla._

.:KXH:.

-¡¿Dónde está ese chico?-preguntó Vernon Dursley a su esposa gruñendo con enfado. Dalia, la dueña de la floristería dónde el niño trabajaba le había dicho que no se había presentado al trabajo y si el chico no trabajaba él perdía dinero.

-¿Eh? ¿El chico?-murmuro Petunia con el ceño fruncido ¿Dónde estaba el pequeño monstruo?-él está con Keito-dijo de repente, una extraña neblina roja parecía haber entrado por la ventana.

-¿Ese bueno para nada está con Keito?-respondió Vernon antes de irse al salón despotricando contra su sobrino y su vaguísimo. Petunia se quejaba también, ella tendría que preparar la cena de esta noche; Harry estaba con Keito.

.:KXH:.

La vieja y lúgubre mansión del barrio estaba tan oscura como el cielo, oscura pero no silenciosa. En una de las habitaciones, sobre la gran cama, había dos cuerpos desnudos.

El más pequeño estaba apoyado contra el respaldo y un par de mullidas almohadas, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños a cada lado de su rostro, el cual estaba contorsionado por el dolor y el placer, había lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Aah-. Sus piernas estaban abiertas, la boca del hombre más grande chupaba su miembro sin compasión haciéndolo retorcerse y gemir con fuerza.

-Normalmente estás dormido así que, tal vez, no estés acostumbrado a esto-murmuro el hombre de ojos rojos pasando su lengua por la punta del miembro del menor. Harry jadeo arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Keito lo estaba violando, lo había violado tantas veces ya que había perdido la cuenta ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Cuándo iba a acabar?

-Solo apresúrate-susurro entre gemidos, ya no quería más de esto, estaba cansado de sentirse confundido, quería que acabara, que le demostrara de una vez que solo era un monstruo que solo quería su sangre.

-¿Oh, cuál es la prisa?-cuestiono el vampiro mirando el rostro de su obsesión.

-¡Solo date prisa y mátame!-exclamó. Cerró los ojos, un jadeo escapó de su boca al sentir las manos frías del vampiro recorriendo su trasero hacía su entrada manchada de sangre y semen.-Esto…urgh

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta esto?-. Harry se estremeció y se mordió los labios conteniendo un gritó al sentir un dedo dentro de él, le ardía, le dolía tanto, ya no podía más.

-Bas…tardo-balbuceo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-No hagas esto Harry-murmuro el vampiro extrayendo su dedo para sustituirlo por su miembro endurecido. El ojiverde intentó contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo; dolía demasiado, solo quería que se detuviese, pero él seguía y seguía una y otra vez sin parar.-hasta que ese día llegue, me complaceré ¡Probaré cada pulgada de ti!

-Ah…por favor-rogó gimiendo con los dientes apretados, pero el vampiro no lo escuchó, él simplemente se impulsó hacia adelante enterrándose en su interior, desgarrando los músculos de su ya maltratada entrada. Lágrimas seguían derramándose por sus mejillas, no podía soportar esto más-ya no más…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sí, lo sé…soy una mala persona, pero es que tenía que suceder. Lo siento Harry.

Que tengáis un estupendo día.

Saludos, Arisa


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kisu wo son míos, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling y Makoto Tateno, solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** **SLASH** ( **Relación Hombre·X·Hombre** ), **Lemon** , **Violación** , **Relación entre un menor de edad y un adulto** , **OOC** , Mundo mágico bashing en general, básicamente Harry se desentiende de los problemas del mundo mágico.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** **SLASH** (Relación Hombre·X·Hombre), **OOC** , **Relación entre un menor de edad y un adulto** , **Violación.**

Este es otro **capítulo en dónde hay violación** así que si sois muy sensibles a estos temas; cuidado. Yo os he advertido.

Y con este capítulo llegaríamos al final del manga (la parte de Keito y Riku).

* * *

.:Besos de Sangre:.

* * *

 _¿Cuánto tiempo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?_

-Ah. Nnn…uh-. Harry no lo sabía, la habitación siempre estaba a oscuras, las cortinas negras siempre estaban cerradas, él se aferraba a las sabanas y gemía, una y otra vez suplicando, ya ni siquiera sabía porque suplicaba, solo suplicaba.

-¿Ya te viniste de nuevo? Que buen chico eres Harry…-. Esa voz…era la voz de siempre, la voz que lo volvía loco, la voz de Keito.

Keito.

Aún no podía creerlo, tenía que estar soñando, esto era una pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el colchón boca abajo respirando con fuerza, ya no podía más, estaba tan cansado.

-…pero aún no he terminado contigo-. Las manos frías del vampiro lo levantaron para después sentarlo a horcajadas sobre su miembro duro. Él era insaciable. Lo tomo por las caderas y entonces lo hizo rebotar sobre su polla una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se corrió en su interior una vez más.

Harry gimió de dolor, le ardía el culo como nunca antes. Se sentía horrible, le dolía todo, estaba lleno de mordiscos y chupetones. Él ni siquiera podía moverse.

Keito se aseguró de cubrir a Harry con una manta antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse, él era consciente de que su pequeño amante ya no podía más, estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento.

-Me voy. Prepárate un poco de comida, pero toma una ducha primero-dijo abrochándose los botones de su camisa, sin siquiera mirar al mago.

-… ¿Comida?-susurro el ojiverde _._ Harry intentó incorporarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue alzar su cabeza, no tenía fuerzas-¿Qué hay de ti?-preguntó mirando la espalda de Keito, este se giró para mirarlo- ¿Cuándo "comerás"? ¡¿Cuánto vas a esperar antes de beber mi sangre?!-exigió saber. Estaba cansado, quería que todo esto terminara de una vez por todas.

 _¿Cuándo acabará esto? ¿Alguien vendrá por mí? Por favor que alguien venga por mí, incluso la muerte estaría bien, solo quiero que esto terminé._

-No tengo interés en beber tú sangre-contestó sin siquiera mirarlo antes de marcharse.

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?-susurro Harry, lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas-¿Qué quieres?

Algo tenía que querer, todo el mundo quería algo de él siempre; algo de Harry Potter.

Él resopló… ¿De qué le valía tener magia ahora? ¿De qué le valía ser un mago ahora? Él no podía escapar, estaba atrapado aquí y nadie lo echaría en falta hasta el primero de septiembre o hasta que Dumbledore se dignara a venir por él, sabía que moriría antes de que eso ocurriese, prefería morir antes de que eso ocurriese.

Estaba tan cansado, ya no quería más de nada. No quería más mundo mágico, no quería seguir siendo violado, no quería ver a sus tíos, no quería nada, solo…morir, quería irse. Estaba cansado de ser usado.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada con un suspiro cansado; solo quería morir, quería que Keito lo matara de una vez por todas.

Él no iba a comer, no iba a ducharse, no iba a hacer nada más que esperar el día de su muerte.

 _Por favor, apresúrate y cómeme para que esta pesadilla pueda terminar._

.:KXH:.

Keito abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, Natsuhi y Saisei le habían dicho que Harry no había comido nada, le habían dicho que él ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama.

Quizá no estaba haciendo lo correcto con Harry, él no era como los otros, él no tenía nada por lo que vivir. Harry era tan diferente, tan joven y estaba tan solo, quizá debería haber esperado, pero no había podido, lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente que se había arriesgado.

No podía permitir que Harry hiciera esto, él no podía matarse a sí mismo de hambre, él debía vivir, debía matarlo y vivir como lo habían hecho los otros.

-¿Harry?-preguntó en voz baja-¿Ya estás dormido?-murmuro el vampiro al ver al objeto de su obsesión acostado sobre la cama cubierto hasta el cuello con una manta. Keito se sentó a su lado en la cama y alzo una mano para acariciar su cabello negro, su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre y había ojeras negras bajo sus hermosos ojos, el sueño le haría bien. Lo obligaría a comer cuando despertara. -Lo siento-susurro besando su frente, él realmente lo sentía.

Rostros, uno detrás de otro, personas llorando, lamentándose, suplicando.

 _¡Noooo!_

 _¡Debo escapar inmediatamente!_

 _De otra forma, él podría…_

 _¿Quiénes son ellos?_

 _¡Dejen de hablarme de una vez!_

 _¡No!_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¡¿Por qué Keito?!_

-¡Cállense!-gritó Harry despertando de golpe ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué querían de él? ¿Por qué nadie podía dejarlo en paz? ¿Por qué no podía tener un poco de paz al menos en sus sueños?

-¿Harry?-. El nombrado giró la cabeza con demasiada fuerza, su cuello crujió ante el brusco movimiento; Keito, era Keito.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Una pesadilla?-preguntó el vampiro mirándolo atentamente, dándole toda su atención. Tenía gracia porque quién le iba a asesinar era el único que le había prestado atención en toda su miserable vida.

¿Debía decirle sobre sus pesadillas? ¿Realmente importaba? Iba a morir de todas formas.

-Desde que llegué aquí he estado teniendo sueños extraños. Personas que no conozco siguen gritando en mi cabeza; "¡Huye! ¡Apresúrate!" ¡Me están volviendo loco!- más loco de lo que ya estaba al menos, él no podía soportarlo.

-No debes tener miedo, todos ellos son tú en tus vidas anteriores Harry-confesó Keito con seriedad.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido ¿En sus vidas anteriores?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Toda la gente en tus sueños-explico Keito-Chris, Raymond, Yueshi, Nakhraj y más, todos ellos son mis amantes en el pasado, dolorosamente reencarnados en la misma alma…

-¿Reencarnados?-murmuro Harry ¿Era eso posible? Él no tenía idea, si la magia era posible ¿Por qué no la reencarnación? Era un concepto extraño, pero podía ser cierto, él realmente no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba mucho, él iba a morir de todas formas, si no lo mataba Keito, lo mataría Voldemort o quizá Dumbledore; moriría joven, estaba preparado para eso, se había estado preparando desde que entró en el mundo mágico y descubrió su miserable destino.

-Por difícil que sea creerlo es cierto, está aquí dónde la misma alma viene-dijo posando su mano en su pecho para después acariciarlo y finalmente pellizcar su pezón. Harry retrocedió con un gemido de dolor.

-No hagas eso, duele…-murmuro frotándose el pecho, la expresión en su rostro era de auténtico dolor. Keito había jugado demasiado con él, le dolía en lugares que no sabía que tenía hasta que conoció al vampiro.

-¡Resucito una y otra vez solo en busca de esto!-exclamó el vampiro empujándolo hacía atrás sobre el colchón-y cada vez que te encuentro debo tenerte-dijo desabrochándose los pantalones.

-No, no otra vez por favor-suplicó Harry retrocediendo sobre el colchón, sabiendo lo que venía, pero el vampiro no hizo caso a sus suplicas. Él lo cazó de un pie y lo atrajo hacía él, entonces lo obligó a abrir sus piernas y lo embistió de una sola estocada enterrándose en su interior una vez más.

Harry gritó arañando la espalda del vampiro con sus uñas, pero este no se detuvo.

-Como la atroz estrella que brilla cada varias décadas en tu vida ¡Yo soy Ketu! (1) Debes matarme si es que ya no puedes soportarlo ¡Justo como lo hiciste en el pasado!

 _¿De qué está hablando? Él no tiene idea de que soy un mago, él no sabe nada sobre el mundo mágico y tampoco es un vampiro normal ¿Cómo podría matar a un vampiro sin magia?_

 _¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? ¿Me está implorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto ama a esta alma?_

-¡Ahaa…!-gritó el mago retorciéndose debajo del vampiro intentando retroceder, pero Keito seguía avanzando, penetrándolo, desgarrando no solo su entrada sino también su alma con sus ojos implorantes.

.:KXH:.

-Ah luces terrible-declaró Saisei nada más ver a Keito sosteniendo a Harry para que no se callera. El chico estaba pálido, había ojeras negras alrededor de sus ojos y ni siquiera podía sostenerse en pie.- ¡Cuídate Keito! Y deja de abusar del niño-. Keito ignoró lo dicho y le pasó a Harry a su amigo.

-Dale algo de comida-ordenó dándose la vuelta para volver a la habitación.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-preguntó Saisei preocupado por la salud de su amigo, él se veía realmente terrible.

-Tomaré una siesta

-¿No quieres un trago?-preguntó Natsuhi acariciando su cuello, él también estaba preocupado.

-No. Solo cuiden a Harry por un rato-contestó Keito con una suave sonrisa antes de marcharse.

-Está bien ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?- Saisei ayudó a Harry a sentarse en una silla, el mago ni siquiera se dio cuenta, él seguía mirando el lugar en dónde había estado Keito de pie.

-¿Keito, él…?

-¿Sí?-cuestionó Saisei.

-¿Por qué luce tan débil?-preguntó Harry en respuesta. Ni Saisei ni Natsuhi contestaron.

.:KXH:.

Detrás de la puerta, Keito se tambaleo y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared.

-…Harry, apresúrate, te lo ruego-.

.:KXH:.

-La historia se repite por si sola-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry, él se había distraído pensando en el vampiro. Keito lo confundía, él quería odiarlo pero, por alguna razón, no podía ¿Por qué lo haría? Le habían hecho cosas peores que está, Keito lo había violado muchas veces ¿Y qué?

Voldemort había matado a sus padres y por su culpa sus familiares lo habían golpeado tantas veces y tan fuerte que a veces ni siquiera recordaba su nombre del dolor que sentía.

Dumbledore lo vivía manipulando y por culpa de sus manipulaciones había matado a un hombre cuando tenía once años. Había sido mordido por una serpiente de sesenta metros cuando tenía doce años. Había revivido la muerte de sus padres como su peor recuerdo un montón de veces y había sido perseguido por un hombre lobo cuando tenía trece años. También había luchado contra un dragón, había nadado en agua helada siendo perseguido por sirenas monstruosas y había visto morir a su compañero de escuela justo en frente de sus ojos cuando tenía tan solo catorce años, todo eso sin contar el Cruciatus que Voldemort le había lanzado y el corte en su brazo.

Su vida siempre había sido un desastre, él no esperaba que mejorara, tampoco había esperado que empeorara, pero a él siempre solían sucederle las cosas que no esperaba.

-Oh nada. Deberías comer ¿No tienes hambre?-preguntó Saisei poniendo un plato delante de Harry.

-No, gracias-respondió Harry rechazando el plato de comida.

-Deberías, te ves muy mal-murmuro Natsuhi. Harry negó con la cabeza, él realmente no quería, la comida lo hacía sentirse enfermo, el solo olerla le estaba dando ganas de vomitar.

-Realmente no quiero ¿Ustedes prepararon esto? Sé ve muy bien-dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema.

-Nah, la mayoría es de regalo-respondió Natsuhi masticando un trozo de pizza.

-Pero si ustedes son vampiros-murmuro Harry en respuesta tomando un poco de agua.

-¿Y eso qué?-respondió Saisei con indiferencia.

-Nos hacen muchos regalos-agregó Natsuhi sin dejar de comer. Saisei suspiró ante sus malos modales.

-Si tan solo Keito comiera como tú Natsuhi él se vería un poco mejor. La sangre no es la única reserva de alimento

-¿Él no come en lo absoluto?-preguntó Harry curioso, quizá por eso se veía tan mal.

-Él bebe un poco de vino de vez en cuando, pero eso no lo repondrá-respondió Natsuhi sirviéndose vino en su copa para después beberlo.

-Desearía que se apresurara y bebiera mi sangre, así esto terminaría-murmuro Harry. Natsuhi y Saisei lo miraron.

-Él jamás beberá tu sangre-dijeron al unisonó.

-Desde el principio ¡Él no iba a beber tu sangre!-exclamó Natsuhi. Harry los miró a ambos con confusión ¿Si no quería su sangre, entonces que quería de él? ¿Quería que lo asesinara? ¿Por qué?

-Su sangre es muy similar a la de nuestro creador, aquellos de los que él beba se convertirán en vampiros y tendrán vida eterna-explicó Saisei al notar su confusión.

-Nosotros le pedimos que nos convirtiera en vampiros-agregó Natsuhi.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- ambos vampiros asintieron ante sus palabras- Antes, él dijo… "Mátame como lo has hecho en el pasado" ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

.:KXH:.

-¿Harry? ¿Has comido?-preguntó Keito nada más ver al mago aparecer por la puerta, el ojiverde lo miraba fijamente.-¿Qué pasa?

" _ **¡En el pasado tú has ocasionado el asesinato de Keito incontables veces!"**_

Tantas veces, había asesinado a este hombre tantas veces, ahora entendía porque le había tocado vivir esta horrible vida; era su castigo.

" _ **A veces lograste que un sacerdote lo asesinara usando agua bendita y una daga, y otras veces usando una estaca directa en su pecho. O a veces llamabas a los aldeanos para que cavaran su tumba, le decapitaran, quemaran su cuerpo y dispersaran sus restos.**_

 _ **¡Todas esas fueron tus acciones!**_

 _ **Incluso si él es asesinado por ti muchas veces, no importa cuánto tarde, él siempre resucitará, entonces él siempre te buscará a ti"**_

Era su castigo por ser tan cruel, por matarlo sin compasión, por rechazarlo una y otra vez cuando él lo quería tanto. Keito quería tanto su alma, le había traído tanto dolor y, aún así, él seguía queriéndola ¿Por qué? Él realmente no lo sabía, pero…

Necesitaba que esto parara, necesitaba respirar, ser libre aunque solo fuese un par de minutos, pero sabía que no podría, sabía que este era su castigo y que debía aceptarlo porque el vació en su pecho jamás desaparecería, estaría ahí por siempre recordándole el mal que había hecho.

Keito merecía tener lo que quería y eso estaba bien, podía tener esta alma, él lo soportaría ya que no podría vivir sabiendo que él lo había vuelto a matar ¡No podía!

Harry se desabrocho los primeros tres botones de su camisa exponiendo su cuello.

-¿Harry…?-cuestiono Keito confundido ante sus acciones.

-Bebe-susurro-¡Toma mi sangre!-exclamó tomando valor, él podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo por Keito.

-Har-.

-Si amas tanto esta alma entonces ¡Tómala! ¡Conviérteme en uno de ustedes! ¡Permite que todo llegue a su final!-gritó mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Keito no se movió y Harry solo podía seguir mirándolo, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Esto era lo correcto, esto estaba bien.

-Harry-habló Keito por fin, él alzó una mano para acariciar su cabello-no entiendo porque me pides esto-dijo tomando su barbilla con su mano-¿Es esto lo que los humanos llaman amor? Jamás podré entender eso.

.:KXH:.

 _En mi corazón oigo gritos resonando en desesperanza_

 _¿Por qué Keito? ¿Por qué, después de encontrarme, no me llevarías contigo?_

 _¡¿No me amas?!_

 _¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?!_

 _¡Ya he tenido suficiente!_

 _Dios por favor llévame lejos de todo este dolor y sufrimiento_

-Ya veo-susurro Harry. Él estaba acostado en la cama junto a Keito quién dormía profundamente, se suponía que esa noche sería la última pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Él ahora entendía…todas las personas que había sido en sus vidas pasadas habían amado a Keito, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, y además…Keito no entendía, él no sabía porque quería esta alma, pero siempre la buscaba porque la amaba, pero no entendía ese sentimiento que lo impulsaba a buscarlo una y otra vez.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de que amaban a Keito cuando había muerto o cuando había estado a punto de morir, él no cometería ese error. Él no mataría a Keito, no podía hacerlo ¿Por qué lo haría? Su vida era una mierda, prefería suicidarse antes que matar a Keito, por una vez que viviera él, que él fuera feliz, si moría primero entonces Keito debería olvidarlo y vivir su vida en paz.

Saisei le había dicho las intenciones de Keito. _"A su lado, él lleva un libro de apuntes. Contiene todos los métodos para erradicar vampiros. Él te provee de esos conocimientos para que puedas matarle. Solo así te liberará"_

Keito quería que lo matara, pero no lo haría, no está vez. Harry se levantó de la cama con cuidado y comenzó a vestirse con su vieja ropa, entonces tomó el libro de Keito y observo al vampiro por última vez antes de marcharse.

Nadie lo detuvo, él escapó fácilmente de la mansión y caminó rápidamente hacía Privet Drive número cuatro con el libro en la mano.

-Estoy en casa-susurro lo más bajo que pudo, pero no lo suficiente. Su tío estaba en casa y lo había oído.

-¡Por fin te dignas a volver mocoso desagradecido!-gritó el hombre morsa caminando hacia él con los puños apretados-¡Dalia te despidió! ¡¿Cómo vas a pagarnos por nuestra bondad ahora?! ¡Monstruo estúpido!-siguió gritando, su rostro pasó de rojo a violeta en cuestión de segundos.

-Lo siento, tío-respondió Harry sin más, él sabía que lo golpearía ¿De qué le valía decir más?

Vernon no se contuvo, él le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula y cuando estuvo en el suelo comenzó a patearle el estómago con fuerza, gritándole lo inútil que era. Harry ni siquiera gritó, él se aferraba con fuera al libro en sus brazos. Cuando comenzó a toser sangre su tío dejó de golpearlo y le ordenó que se fuera a su cuarto, una vez allí lo encerró.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo y apoyó su espalda contra su cama, entonces coloco el libro en su regazo y movió la tabla que estaba suelta en el suelo, allí tenía sus cosas más preciadas; su álbum de fotos, su capa de invisibilidad y una vieja navaja que le había regalado Sirius.

-Es hora de que tú vivas y yo muera Keito. Esto es suficiente; vive, sé feliz-murmuro antes de abrir la navaja y cortarse la muñeca.

.:KXH:.

Keito dormía pero había notado la huida de Harry, él la había permitido, ya era hora de que escapara, era hora de que acabara con él.

La historia se repetiría una vez más.

Él se dio la vuelta sobre la cama pensando en el día de su muerte ¿Cómo lo mataría Harry? ¿Cómo se lo tomarían Natsuhi y Saisei? Él sabía que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con lo que hacía cada cincuenta años, pero entendían que _debía_ hacerlo, que _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido otra vez cuando lo sintió; el olor de la sangre de Harry y, entonces, lo oyó.

"Es hora de que tú vivas y yo muera Keito. Esto es suficiente; vive, sé feliz"

-¿Harry…?

¡No!

¡Él no podía morir!

Keito se levantó, niebla roja y mariposas negras llenaron el cielo nocturno.

.:KXH:.

" _Los vampiros pueden transformarse a sí mismos en arañas, mariposas, murciélagos o neblina roja como la sangre para atrapar a sus presas"_

Natsuhi le había dicho eso, él no lo recordaba muy bien, no ahora.

Sus muñecas sangraban, los profundos cortes que se había hecho lo matarían rápido o eso esperaba, dolía pero había sentido más dolor que esto antes, podía soportarlo.

Él podría haber huido, pero si lo hubiese hecho, Keito lo buscaría y lo encontraría rápidamente. Él no tenía nada por lo que vivir, no tenía familia y nadie lo quería por sí mismo, sí, querían a Harry Potter, al niño-que-vivió, pero no a él, no a Harry, al menos así nadie más moriría por su culpa.

Empezaba a hacer frío, pero no podía moverse para cubrirse, el charco de sangre crecía debajo de él, pronto todo acabaría.

Estaba empezando a alucinar porque, de repente, lo veía todo rojo y también había mariposas, mariposas negras que lo rodeaban posándose sobre él.

-Ke..ito-susurró débilmente, el vampiro se materializó de repente junto a él.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-exclamó tomando sus muñecas cortadas, el pánico y el miedo llenaban sus ojos.

-Está bi..en- balbuceo Harry en voz baja, si Keito no hubiese sido un vampiro no habría podido oírlo.

-¡No está bien! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Me tenías que matar a mí!-gritó el vampiro sin saber que hacer ¡Harry no podía morir! Pero si bebía su sangre se convertiría en un vampiro.

-No podía hacer..lo, no puedo matarte-respondió Harry, él no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.-incluso en el pasado, no te he asesinado

-¿Qué?-preguntó Keito con sorpresa y confusión sin dejar de apretar los cortes sobre sus muñecas.

-Les pre…pregunte a ellos que ocu…rrió

 _¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?_

 _Debo apresurarme y correr hacía él_

 _De otra forma él… ¡Será asesinado!_

-Están tris..tristes porque no pud..ieron entender tus sentimientos

-¿Mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué eso los pondría tristes?-.

-Pien..sa en ello Keito, la vida de un hum..ano es mucho más corta que la de un vam..piro ¿Alguna vez te has preg..untado porque me reen..carno cada cincu..enta años?-balbuceo el ojiverde.

-No te mueras Harry, aguanta…-rogó el vampiro, él no podía morir, no podía.

-Yo…no puedo sob-sobrevivir sin ti-confesó en susurros. Keito no dejaba de mirarlo, pero sus ojos se abrieron aún más al oír su confesión.

-¿Todos ellos se quitaron la vida? ¡¿Todos se suicidaron?!-preguntó con urgencia.

-Sí, todos…

-¿Por qué?

-Po-porque todos ellos te am-amaban

 _Este vació tan abrumador que amenaza con quemar mi pecho_

-¿Y tú, Harry?-preguntó Keito-¿Me amas?

-Yo…no lo sé-contestó, él nunca había amado a nadie ni había sido amado por nadie así que no lo sabía- pero estoy triste ¿Por qué no has tom-tomado mi san..gre en todo este tiem…po? No qui-quiero mat…arte, jam-jamás podría hacerlo, pero si no me tomas, entonces…prefi-prefiero morir. Está vida que me tocó es…dema-demasiado para mí así que tómame ¡Tómame o déjame morir!

No hicieron falta más palabras, Keito soltó las muñecas de Harry y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, el vampiro lo abrazo contra su pecho antes de apartar su cabeza para así poder clavar sus largos y puntiagudos colmillos en su cuello. Harry jadeo pero no se resistió, él quería esto, quería a Keito.

 _No lo entiendo, tal vez Keito tampoco, pero…_

 _¿No es esto amor?_

.:KXH:.

Saisei y Natsuhi sonrieron al oír las campanadas del reloj, habían dado las doce.

-Ha nacido-anunció Saisei.

-Por fin-dijo Natsuhi.

-Un nuevo neófito

.:KXH:.

Todo estaba en penumbras, pero la luz no hacía falta para que Harry viese a Keito, él podía verlo tan claramente como si fuese de día.

Los cortes en sus muñecas ni siquiera habían dejado cicatrices, habían sanado muy rápidamente.

Él sabía que esto no había acabado, tendría que decirle a Keito todo acerca de él y de la magia, pero en estos momentos todo el mundo le daba exactamente igual, que los magos ardieran, no le importaba.

Por primera vez en su vida él quería estar exactamente en dónde estaba; a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Keito, besando sus labios pecaminosos con sus largos y fríos dedos dentro de su culo, gimiendo y rogando por un poco más, más y más de lo que Keito le estaba dando.

Él lamió el cuello de su vampiro para luego morderlo, la sangre corrió, pero Harry no la desperdició, la lamió toda sin dejar una sola gota.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron rojos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sí, lo sé…Harry lo perdona muy rápido, pero así es el manga, supongo que el hecho de que recuerde parte de sus vidas pasadas tiene algo que ver en eso.

Mi plan de hace tres años era continuar la historia desde aquí trasladándola al problema del Mundo Mágico, pero la inspiración para eso no viene, siento que con los poderes que tienen Keito, Natsuhi, Saisei (y ahora también Harry) sería muy fácil acabar con todo el mundo mágico así que no le veo sentido seguir.

 **(1):** Ketu es el cuerpo de un demonio al que le cortaron la cabeza. La cabeza se convirtió en Rahu y el cuerpo en Ketu. El cuerpo (Ketu) sigue buscando una cabeza.

Supongo que al nombrar a Ketu, Keito quería decir que Harry no podía librarse de él porque no va a dejar de buscar su cabeza (¿?) (¿Cómo lo interpretarías vosotros?)

El siguiente capítulo será el último, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Que tengáis un estupendo día.

Saludos, Arisa


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kisu wo son míos, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling y Makoto Tateno, solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** **SLASH** ( **Relación Hombre·X·Hombre** ), **Lemon** , **Violación** , **Relación entre un menor de edad y un adulto** , **OOC** , Mundo mágico bashing en general, básicamente Harry se desentiende de los problemas del mundo mágico.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** **SLASH** (Relación Hombre·X·Hombre), **OOC** , **Relación entre un menor de edad y un adulto.**

* * *

.:Besos de Sangre:.

* * *

Harry sabía que debía contarle a Keito la verdad sobre su procedencia y sobre lo que podía hacer, pero no lo hizo, él no quería que Keito lo tratara de forma diferente, él no quería que Keito supiera que él era el famoso niño-que-vivió así que decidió no contárselo, ya tenía suficiente con que supiera lo mal que lo habían tratado sus parientes.

-¡No puedes hacer eso Keito!-exclamó Harry intentando detener al vampiro de ir al número cuatro de Privet Drive a matar a sus parientes.

-Puedo y lo voy a hacer, esas excusas patéticas de seres humanos no merecen vivir-respondió Keito tirando de Harry a un lado intentando no hacerle daño en el proceso. Él ya les había dado demasiada libertad a esas personas, nos les perdonaría lo que habían hecho nunca.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes matar a todos los que me trataron mal, eso sería todo Privet Drive- _y más de la mitad del mundo mágico_ pensó Harry _._

-Bueno eso no es tan difícil de conseguir-comento Saisei quién estaba sentado en la mesa observándolos con diversión junto a Natsuhi.

-Sí, podemos ordenarles que se maten entre sí-agrego Natsuhi como si nada.

-No, no pueden hacer eso-contestó Harry de inmediato- ustedes van a quedarse aquí mientras yo voy a ir a buscar mis cosas ¿Entendido?

-Pero, Harry…

-No, nadie va a ir matar a nadie ni a ordenarles suicidarse ni matar a otros. Volveré rápido-dijo el ojiverde antes de salir corriendo por la puerta sin dejar lugar a discusiones.

Caminó rápidamente por las calles de Little Whinning hacía Privet Drive, encontró fácilmente el número cuatro y tocó el timbre. Su tía abrió la puerta y en cuanto lo vio lo tomo del brazo, lo obligo a entrar en la casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de él.

-¡¿Dónde demonios has estado muchacho ingrato?! ¡Tú tío…!

- _ **He venido a buscar mis cosas tía Petunia, a partir de hoy ya no viviré más aquí ¿Puedes traérmelas? Guardo unas cosas en la tabla suelta que hay debajo de la cama**_ -informo el ojiverde con una suave sonrisa calmada. Petunia no contestó, ella simplemente subió las escaleras y cinco minutos después bajo con todas sus cosas y con la llave del armario de debajo de las escaleras.

-Gracias, tía Petunia-agradeció el mago tomando la llave para abrir el armario. Sacó su baúl y metió todas sus cosas con excepción de Hedwig quién seguía encerrada dentro de su jaula.- _**Me voy ahora, si alguien viene en mi búsqueda diles que desaparecí sin dejar rastro el día de mi cumpleaños ¿Entiendes?**_

-Sí, el muchacho desapareció el treinta y uno de julio

-Adiós tía Petunia. _**Por mucho que limpies siempre verás suciedad en todas partes, castigarás a Dudley cada vez que lo veas haciendo algo incorrecto y le enseñaras modales tanto a él como a Vernon. No inventarás más chismes y siempre deberás decir la verdad en todo momento.**_

Harry le sonrío a su tía antes de marcharse arrastrando su baúl por la acera. A medio camino Keito apareció con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Con que nada de venganza ¿He?-preguntó tomando el baúl de manos de Harry. Él podía vivir con eso por ahora, pero más tarde tomaría su venganza.

-Eso no fue venganza, fue una lección de humanidad-contestó Harry.

-Lo que tú digas

-Exactamente-respondió Harry. Keito negó con la cabeza sonriendo, nunca había sido más feliz. Ahora que comprendía ese extraño sentimiento que había amenazado con destruir su pecho los últimos mil quinientos años se sentía tan libre, ya no sentía la necesidad de incitar a Harry a matarlo ¿Por qué lo haría? Keito lo amaba, amaba a Harry y solo le había llevado mil quinientos años darse cuenta.

.:KXH:.

Había pasado un largo mes desde que se había convertido en un vampiro y aún no acababa de creérselo, a veces despertaba en su cama creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, pero entonces se giraba y Keito estaba allí, durmiendo a su lado tan apaciblemente que no le quedaba más remedio que convencerse de que todo era cierto.

Ser un vampiro no era tan difícil o al menos no con un suministro de sangre constante, Harry se alimentaba de Keito y el vampiro mayor se alimentaba de él. Todo eran ventajas, bueno, menos la inmortalidad, pero con Keito, Harry estaba seguro de que podría soportarla.

Era extraño, pero reconfortante al mismo tiempo, él no estaba solo, no iba a estar solo nunca más…o eso esperaba, todo dependía de lo que Keito dijera cuando le confesara la verdad.

Amaba pasar su tiempo con Keito, él lo escuchaba, no le daba órdenes y lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando ese "algo" lo hiciera feliz, a Keito solo le importaba su felicidad y eso estaba bien para Harry.

Nunca se había sentido tan libre, tan contenido…tan feliz y ese hecho lo asustaba. Todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, era demasiado perfecto y cuando eso pasaba en su vida las cosas, de repente, tendían a complicarse. Él esperaba sinceramente que esta vez no ocurriera, pero…

-¿Harry?-cuestiono Keito con el ceño fruncido al ver a su amante sentado en la cama mirando al cielo nocturno a través de la ventana. Eran las tres de la mañana, la inquietud de su compañero lo había despertado.

Harry giro la cabeza hacia atrás, una de sus pálidas manos estaba colocada en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

-¿Sí?-preguntó en susurros mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-. Keito se incorporó sobre la cama y se arrastró sobre el colchón hacía su compañero para envolverlo en sus brazos. Harry apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro y apretó sus manos sobre su pijama arrugando la fina seda.

-Hay algo-murmuro en voz baja mirando la luna-siento que algo pasara muy pronto, algo que va a cambiar mi vida y presiento que ese algo no será bueno-confesó con inquietud.

Keito apretó sus brazos alrededor de su amante al oír sus crípticas palabras.

-No voy a dejar que nadie te lleve. Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo-susurro el vampiro mayor. Harry aparto su mirada de la luna para poder observar los ojos de su vampiro, ellos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, brillaban con sinceridad y determinación.

-Lo sé-contestó antes de inclinarse para conectar sus labios juntos. Él lo sabía muy bien, pero la inquietud no desaparecía…

¿Qué pasaría? No lo sabía y tampoco sabía si quería saberlo, él solo quería quedarse con Keito, Natsuhi y Saisei por siempre, ya no quería ser un mago, ya no quería ser Harry Potter, solo quería ser Harry, el compañero de Keito, nadie más.

Aquella noche, Harry la pasó aferrado a su compañero, rogando en silencio porque nada cambiara, desgraciadamente sus ruegos no tuvieron resultados.

Dos días después de esa noche, mientras Harry paseaba por la ciudad admirándola por primera vez sin ser tratado como un delincuente, alguien lo tomo del brazo, Harry se giró, su corazón pareció detenerse al ver a Mundungus Fletcher sujetándole el brazo y no estaba solo, Ojoloco Moody lo acompañaba, lo habían encontrado y él había sido tan estúpido al creer que no lo harían nunca.

-Se acabó la huida Potter

- _ **Váyanse y olviden que me encontraron**_ -susurro, los ojos de ambos magos se pusieron brillosos. Mundungus lo soltó y, junto con Ojoloco, marchó fuera de su vista.

Harry suspiro de alivio al verlos irse, no sabía si su voz hipnótica funcionaría con ellos aunque había funcionado con él cuando todavía era humano. Harry sabía que no podía seguir así, debía contarles la verdad a Keito, Natsuhi y Saisei porque sabía que esta no sería la última vez que se encontraría con los miembros de La Orden del Fénix.

Y por eso él estaba allí, a punto de revelar su secreto. Harry estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban. Él no sabía cómo decirle a Keito que era un mago, que existía el mundo mágico y que un mago oscuro iba detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Natsuhi nada más entrar por la puerta del salón-has estado toda la semana nervioso, paseándote de un lado a otro.

-También me gustaría saberlo-dijo Saisei entrando detrás de Natsuhi.

-Es…difícil de decir-susurro Harry estrujando su camiseta nueva con sus manos. Después de enterarse de que toda su ropa la había heredado de su primo gordo, Natsuhi, Saisei y Keito lo habían obligado a ir de compras, había sido horrible pero también divertido, sobretodo la parte en la que quemaron su vieja ropa en el jardín trasero de la mansión.

La mayoría de las prendas que habían comprado para él eran negras o de colores oscuros, Harry no se quejó, no le gustaban mucho los colores claros o brillantes, y además el negro hacía resaltar su piel pálida y sus maravillosos ojos, según Natsuhi, los cuales, sorprendentemente se habían quedado verdes siempre y cuando no bebiera sangre. Harry sabía que la magia tenía algo que ver con el color de sus ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-No me enfadaré, puedes decirme cualquier cosa-le aseguro Keito, él había estado sentado a su lado en el sofá viéndole retorcer sus manos por un par de horas.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que piensen que estoy loco o algo

-Somos vampiros-le informó Saisei interrumpiéndolo-nada es más extraño que esto.

-Oh créeme que sí-aseguro Harry. Él respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.-Soy un mago

Keito, Natsuhi y Saisei alzaron sus cejas con esceptismo.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-cuestionó Natsuhi-¿Te gusta hacer trucos de magia?

-No, quiero decir que soy un mago-dijo Harry suspirando ante sus miradas de incredulidad.

-Lo hemos perdido-susurro Saisei en voz baja-la transformación fue demasiado para él

-No me importa que esté loco-agregó Keito en susurros, realmente no le importaba, había esperado mil quinientos años para tenerlo y ahora que finalmente estaba en sus brazos voluntariamente no lo dejaría escapar aunque estuviese mentalmente inestable.

-¡No! Quiero decir que puedo hacer magia-exclamó Harry abandonando su lugar junto a Keito para mirarlos a los tres.

-Umm…Harry, podemos hipnotizar a la gente, pero a eso no le llamamos magia-murmuro Natsuhi.

-No habló de eso, habló de esto- Harry sacó su varita de su brazo y estuvo a punto de agitarla, pero antes de hacerlo recordó que alguien podría detectar su magia y con eso el lugar exacto en donde estaba.-Mierda-maldijo, ahora Keito, Natsuhi y Saisei creerían que estaba loco porque no podía demostrarles que la magia existía.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer para que me crean?_

Harry salió corriendo de la habitación para volver segundos después – gracias a su velocidad mejorada – portando en sus manos sus objetos más preciados.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-preguntó Keito con interés.

-¿Y ese palo?-cuestiono Natsuhi. Saisei observaba todo con una sonrisa, él ya estaba convencido de que Harry había perdido su cordura.

-Esta es mi varita-contestó Harry dejando el fino palo de madera alargado sobre la mesa ratonera para que los viejos vampiros pudieran verlo mejor-y estos dos son mis objetos más preciados-confesó-los únicos recuerdos que tengo de mis padres.

Harry se sentó junto a Keito una vez más y abrió el álbum de fotos que había posado sobre sus rodillas. Los tres viejos vampiros jadearon al ver las imágenes en movimiento.

-¿Qué clase de tecnología es está?-preguntó Natsuhi dando vuelta la página.

-No detecto ningún cable, solo papel grueso ¿Cómo es posible?-cuestionó Saisei con interés palpando la página con sus dedos pálidos y fríos.

-No le busquen la lógica, es magia-les respondió Harry-esté es mi padre…-les dijo acariciando el rostro de su padre en la foto con suavidad, una sonrisa triste se extendió por su rostro, a él le hubiese gustado tanto conocerlo.

Keito tomo su otra mano y se la apretó con suavidad, no le gustaba ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su compañero. Harry le sonrío y tomo la "manta" doblada que había dejado posada en el brazo del sillón.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Keito.

-Esto me lo dejó mi padre-dijo Harry con una sonrisa levantándose una vez más con la "manta" en sus brazos. Él la desdoblo agitándola y se cubrió con ella. Keito entro en pánico al ver como su compañero desaparecía por completo, él no podía olerlo y tampoco podía sentirlo, Harry ya no estaba allí.

-¡Harry!-exclamó el vampiro corriendo al lugar en dónde su compañero había estado de pie hace tan solo unos segundos. Natsuhi y Saisei miraban el lugar con confusión y un poco de preocupación.

-Estoy aquí-. Se escuchó la voz de Harry.

-¿Dónde? Harry sal por favor, no puedo sentirte

Harry se quitó la capa y la dejó caer sobre el sofá, nada más aparecer Keito envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y enterró su rostro en su hombro para olfatear su dulce aroma. Él no quería perder a Harry cuando recién lo había encontrado una vez más, no cuando finalmente era suyo por voluntad propia, no podía perderlo.

-Estoy aquí, no me fui a ningún sitio

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Natsuhi tomando la capa para cubrirse con ella todo menos la cabeza, su cuerpo desapareció, pero su cabeza seguía allí.

-Eso es una capa de invisibilidad-contestó Harry-ha pasado en la familia Potter de generación en generación

Saisei se acercó a Natsuhi y pasó la mano por debajo de su cabeza, él no pudo sentir su cuerpo.

-Wow-dijo sorprendido-esto es impresionante

-¿Me creen? Porque es verdad, soy un mago-les aseguro Harry sentándose una vez más en el sofá, esta vez entre las piernas de Keito quién de inmediato envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyo su barbilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza.

-¿Y puedes hacer magia con este palo?

-Sí Saisei, puedo hacer magia, pero-agrego al ver como el vampiro abría la boca-no sin ser detectado, por eso les mostré los objetos, si hago magia _ellos_ vendrán

-¿Ellos?-cuestiono Keito apretando su agarre alrededor de su cintura, sus brazos se habían tensado. Harry apretó la mano de Keito, bajo la cabeza, respiro hondo y empezó a hablar.

-Cuando tenía quince meses mis padres fueron asesinados por un malvado mago llamado Voldemort. Él también intento matarme, pero el hechizo que echó, la maldición de la muerte, rebotó. Nadie había sobrevivido a esa maldición antes, por eso ellos, los que habitan el mundo mágico, me nombraron el-niño-que-vivió. Ese fue el comienzo de mi desgracia…

Keito, Natsuhi y Saisei oyeron su historia con incredulidad, lo que Harry les estaba contando era demasiado increíble, tanto que estaban seguros de que el neófito no se lo había inventado, la historia era demasiado elaborada.

-Ellos no me dejarán en paz-dijo Harry finalmente. -Derrotar a Voldemort es mi destino

Keito estaba furioso, Natsuhi y Saisei habían tenido que contenerlo en varias ocasiones durante toda la historia, sus brazos se estrecharon aún más alrededor de su compañero, él no permitiría que se lo arrebataran, no ahora que era suyo voluntariamente.

-No dejaré que te aparten de mi lado, ahora eres parte de nuestro clan. Ellos tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver

-No por favor-suplicó Harry, él no quería ver morir a nadie más por su causa.

-¿Has dicho que nuestra voz hipnótica funciona con ellos, verdad?-cuestionó Natsuhi. Harry asintió, les había contado sobre Mundungus y Ojoloco.

-Entonces no podrán tocarnos-dijo Saisei.

-Pero aun así no dejarán de buscarme, no podemos huir de ellos por siempre

-Por siempre no, todo esto se olvidará en unos cincuenta o setenta años, para nosotros no es tanto tiempo-murmuro Keito inclinándose para besar suavemente el cuello de su compañero.

-P-pero…yo tengo que ayudarlos-insistió Harry.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Natsuhi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué han hecho ellos por ti exactamente además de traicionarte cada verano y de usarte como un arma?-cuestiono Saisei.

-E-ellos…

Harry no fue capaz de decir nada en defensa del mundo mágico…Saisei tenía razón ¿Qué había hecho la gente del mundo mágico por él exactamente? Nada, lo habían usado, lo habían maltratado, lo habían calumniado y se habían aprovechado de su estatus como salvador, estatus que ellos mismos le habían impuesto, incluso las personas que él conocía y consideraba amigos se habían aprovechado de él; Ron era insoportablemente celoso y ya lo había traicionado una vez cuando más lo necesitaba, Hermione creía que él era tonto y eso lo molestaba tanto, siempre estaba corrigiéndolo y tratándolo como un niño.

La Señora Weasley lo molestaba más que nada, ella quería convertirse en su madre y él ya había tenido una madre, no necesitaba otra, además siempre lo obligaba a comer después de sus terribles veranos y, como consecuencia, siempre terminaba vomitando todo en Hogwarts.

Por supuesto que él entendía que tanto Hermione como la Señora Weasley no lo hacían con mala intención, pero a él le molestaba mucho.

Harry también estaba cansado de los peligros que vivía cada año, él no quería ver morir a nadie más, no quería seguir auto inculpándose por todo…le había costado, pero ahora entendía que nada era culpa suya, él solo había terminado en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Sus padres habían muerto porque lo amaban y querían que viviera, habían muerto por culpa de Voldemort. Sirius había sido encarcelado porque había decidido elegir la venganza en lugar de elegirlo a él, Sirius había decidido abandonarlo y por supuesto que Harry entendía que su padrino había estado furioso por la muerte de sus padres, pero él estaba seguro de que sus padres hubiesen preferido que Sirius se quedara con él en lugar de vengarlos.

Remus había decidido por sí mismo vivir aislado en el bosque, sí…era huésped de una horrible maldición, pero dicha maldición solo lo afectaba una vez al mes, él podría haberlo llevado lejos de los Dursley, cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que vivir con ellos, pero él había elegido quedarse aislado, había elegido creer que Sirius era un traidor, su desgracia y su miseria eran su propia culpa.

Cedric había muerto porque también había estado en el lugar y momento equivocado, había muerto porque Colagusano lo había matado, y era tan malditamente injusto, pero no había sido culpa suya.

-No les debe nada Harry-susurro Keito en su oído, y Harry no pudo hacer más que asentir, ellos tenían razón, él no le debía nada a la gente del mundo mágico, lo que estaba sucediendo era su propia culpa, ellos se lo habían buscado, ellos habían convertido a Tom Riddle en Lord Voldemort con su odio, con su intolerancia y su prejuicio ¿Por qué era responsabilidad suya? La respuesta a la pregunta era muy simple, no lo era, no era su responsabilidad, ni la suya ni la de sus compañeros de clase, era responsabilidad de los adultos, ellos debían resolverlo, no él…él era solo un niño, ni siquiera había terminado Hogwarts ¿Cómo esperaban que derrotara a un mago con más de setenta años de experiencia? Era imposible…

-Entonces ¿Q-qué haremos?-preguntó el mago finalmente.

-Japón es muy bonito-dijo Natsuhi sonriéndole.

-Sí que lo es-susurro Keito en su oído. Harry giró su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Verde esmeralda y rojo carmesí chocaron y segundos después unieron sus carnosos labios en un dulce beso.

-¿Nunca les dijeron que no coman delante de los pobres?-se quejó Saisei.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Natsuhi con confusión.

-Sí tanto te molesta consíguete a alguien-respondió Keito a Saisei en cuánto apartó sus labios de los de su compañero. Harry simplemente sonrío cuando ambos comenzaron a discutir. Está era su familia y él no necesitaba a nadie más.

-Japón será entonces…

* * *

 **N/A:** Y bueno…hasta aquí llegamos, algunos quedaréis complacidos: otros no tanto, personalmente a mí me gusta este Harry más egoísta, no soporto que se eche la culpa por todos los males del universo, y sí sé que es necesario que Harry sea así porque si no la saga como tal no existiría, pero en esta historia vamos a volverle un poquitín egoísta para que pueda ser feliz y para que no viva intentando complacer a todo el mundo menos a él mismo.

De todas formas ya está, el resto queda a la imaginación. A mí personalmente me gusta pensar que se fueron a Japón, Natsuhi y Saisei conocieron a sus amados (Léanse el manga, no se arrepentirán), y vivieron felices por la eternidad.

No sé si escribiré una secuela, pero puede ser…no digo que no. La gente del mundo mágico es muy pesada y no acepta un no por respuesta, pero sería algo muy rápido.

Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de todo y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

¡Nos vemos en mis futuras historias!

Que tengáis un estupendo día.

Saludos, Arisa


End file.
